Nightly Activities
by deadlyrose92
Summary: Darren has been having troubling thoughts for awhile now, one night he decides to get rid of his ache while no one is around. Mr. Crepsley is out hunting, will he come back to find Darren crying out his name or will Darren finish off before.


**Author's Note: I do not own any of the Cirque Du Freak characters or plot. This story does have mature themes not suitable for young readers. This is the first Fanfic i've published i hope you all enjoy. Also there are more chapter's to come but please read and review, i'd love to know all of your opinions.**

On a sizzling summer night, an extremely bored teenager was oddly feeling incredibly anxious, lay wide awake. Every one of the Cirque members were asleep except for Mr. Crepsley his master, a vampire who was out hunting like usual, so there was nobody to entertain him not even his best friend, Evra the snake-boy.

This boy, Darren Shan who happened to be a half-vampire and Mr. Crepsley's assistant, laid back in bed extremely agitated, his eyes squinted shut, teeth bared, and his hands grasping his hair as if struggling with a terrible headache. However it wasn't a headache he was fighting but instead, unnatural thoughts, thoughts of his master, Mr. Crepsley He loved how his hair looked like blazing fire under the light of the moon. He adored Mr. Crepsley's confidence, bravery, his indifference and most of all his biting sarcastic remarks. He loved his strong abilities; in fact he loved all of his vampire qualities. Darren also loved how he looked in his performing suit how the red coat hugged his chest making him look more masculine. But most of all he loved Mr. Crepsley's scar, he thought how much he'd love to kiss down the length of it, the scar made him who he was apart from adding an incredibly sexy feature to his strong visage.

Darren felt so confused, he could not explain his perverted thoughts and dreams that left him panting and sweating as he slept. He often wondered if anyone else knew about this, if anyone else could hear the sounds he made at night as he dreamed of the sexy creature. The dreams and thoughts bothered Darren immensely, he couldn't be fantasizing about Mr. Crepsley, he was his master, and worst, a MAN!!

The dreams and thoughts worried Darren but then with the thoughts and dreams came a strong desire, a need and ache in his groin. He tried to ignore it as much as he could but it hurt, it never stopped, he tried to hide it but he was sure everyone knew he just hoped no one would know of the reasons for it. Darren began to dedicate his time to burning cold showers, taken on more jobs around the Cirque camp but he refused to take care of the problem the "easy way". Even if Darren was determined to masturbate, he would not know how to do it, or much less how to start. He kept putting out the idea off his mind, until tonight, no one was around, Mr. Crepsley said he was going to be out late, this was basically a once in a life time opportunity for Darren.

Darren got up pacing around the room franticly trying to make up his mind; he finally plopped down on a chair giving up. He stared up at the ceiling for help and an answer and sighed. He slowly began to undo his belt, unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. He took a deep breath before lifting his hips and pulling down his jeans and boxers. Immediately the pressure from his clothes restraint was lifted but the ache was still there.

Darren carefully attentively grabbed his most intimate body part, and thoughts of Mr. Crepsley immediately invaded his mind as he gasped loudly. He thought of Mr. Crepsley walking in on him, which excited him more than it worried him. He took a more firm hold on his member moving his hand up and down the shaft slowly at first until he started to feel creamy fluid ooze out of the tip of his penis; he rubbed right over the head smearing the fluid all over himself making his movements easier and more pleasurable.

Darren let his thoughts wonder; after all he did used to fantasize about vampires, as he stroked his sensitive erected member.

_Mr. Crepsley walks in on him stroking his penis, at first he couldn't get over the shock but then he heard Darren's pleas. "Please Mr. Crepsley mmmm…" Mr. Crepsley begins to make his way towards Darren, his cockiness taking over him. He lifts an eyebrow as he asks Darren "Can I help you with something Darren??" Darren scared and embarrassed jumps and tries to cover himself, "No no what are you doing, Master Shan did I frighten you, perhaps you need some help, or better MY help. We are Vampires and all we have is each other to help one another."_

Darren began to thrust a little faster, occasionally rubbing the head making him moan and gasp loudly and continuing his sexually exciting fantasy.

_Larten Crepsley then bent down before Darren as he stared at him with an open mouth shocked at Mr. Crepsley's suggestion. Larten replaced Darren's hands with his, he had imagined Mr. Crepsley to be rough but he was soft and gentle with Darren, slowly pumping Darren's shaft and rubbing his head, making Darren's actual head fall back with his eyes closed... _

Darren's breathing began to quicken as his heart and his thrusting hand, his fantasy was far better than his dreams far more realistic as well. Darren could almost feel Mr. Crepsley doing what he was doing to himself.. .

_After pumping Darren's hard cock for awhile, Mr. Crepsley began moving Darren's penis into his mouth and sucked on the head making Darren scream and dig his nails into the chair. Mr. Crepsley swirled his tongue all around the shaft and pulled out, kissing the head then pushed his tongue inside the slit of Darren's penis making him thread his hands in Mr. Crepsley's hair. Mr. Crepsley kept sucking and licking until Darren's breaths quicken and began to scream his name and warnings of how close he was._

Darren screamed and moaned Mr. Crepsley's name. "OH….Mist… Mr. Crepsley….ugh…! God, please….please…don't stop. OH!!! FUCK IM GOING TO…!!!"

Darren moved faster and faster, he could feel a great explosion building up in his belly, a fire that had to be released to be put out. Darren gave his penis a quick squeeze just when he thrust his hips upward and came really hard with Larten Crepsley's name grazing his lips. He was left out of breath panting and exhausted, after a few seconds he decided to clean the mess before Mr. Crepsley came back, smiling to himself as he reminisced.

Meanwhile, a dark silhouette could be seen from the crack of the barely opened door but the fiery hair of the person could be made in the glint of the moon light. The figure waited a few minutes before walking back up to his van. He swung open the door and walked in to see Darren Shan red-faced and sweating profusely with a shocked expression on his damp face.


End file.
